Le fruit des Enfers
by Sarita-Tsukane
Summary: OS - Quand Miyako, une jeune voleuse, saisit la chance de posséder le fameux Mizu Mizu no Mi, elle va être confrontée à un véritable parcours du combattant ! Même l'Amiral Kizaru est concerné par cette affaire... Réussira-t-elle à infiltrer le bateau de la Marine et obtenir le Logia légendaire ? - P.S. : Il ne s'agit pas d'une Mary-Sue, mais d'une parodie ! ;)


_Yo les asticots ! Je vous présente mon premier OS dans le monde si merveilleux de One Piece ! Il fallait bien que j'en fasse un jour, alors je me lance...  
J'espère que vous allez apprécier cette petite aventure !_

__Disclaimers : L'univers de One Piece appartient à Oda-sama ! Mon OC Miyako m'appartient, mais bon, c'est logique. ^^__

__P.S. : C'est vrai qu'au début, on dirait vraiment une Mary-Sue. Et si vous avez lu mon profil, vous savez que je déteste les Mary-Sue.  
En fait, c'est une parodie de Mary-Sue, un spécimen qui va en pâtir de sa Mary-Sueté (ça existe ce nom ?) ! Et __j'ai oublié de le préciser vu que je suis une fille dotée d'un cerveau-gruyère. Ouais ouais.____

__Bref ! Merci Shiro.K-sensei de me l'avoir rappelé dans sa review (oui, j'avoue) !__

__Bonne lecture !__

* * *

_**Le fruit des Enfers**_

* * *

Ce fruit-là... Enfin, je l'avais entre mes mains.

Mes membres en tremblaient d'excitation. Essoufflée, je n'arrivais même pas à détacher mes yeux de ce fruit démoniaque. A cet instant, il avait surtout l'air d'un fruit divin.

Le _Mizu Mizu no Mi_. Le fruit de l'eau. Le Logia suprême, celui qui ne craint ni le granit marin, ni même la mer.

Je n'en croyais toujours pas mes yeux. Après tout ce temps, tous ces efforts, il était là. Il m'était difficile d'imaginer que j'étais encore vivante. Et encore moins avec ce fruit...

Je repensai aux événements qui m'ont menée au légendaire Logia.

* * *

Un coup de maître. Dans deux heures, ce fruit sera enfin à moi.

Je rangeai ma mèche ébène derrière mon oreille, cachée derrière une caisse, au beau milieu du quai n°5 du port de Water Seven. Je fixais depuis maintenant une heure l'imposant bateau de la Marine, sur lequel on chargeait des marchandises. J'attendais patiemment l'arrivée de l'Amiral en chef Sengoku.

Cette nouvelle avait circulé dans mon équipage. La Marine avait réussi à mettre la main sur quelque chose de très important. Ils avaient trouvé le fruit du démon _Mizu Mizu_. Le Gouvernement Mondial avait prévu de le mettre en lieu sûr, afin qu'aucun pirate ne mette la main dessus. Mais fallait-il encore le transporter.

C'est ainsi que moi, Miyako, voleuse émérite ayant une prime de 750.000 Berrys, je me retrouvais dans ce quai. J'allais infiltrer le bateau et mettre la main sur ce fruit légendaire. En le vendant, je gagnerais un sacré paquet de Berrys... Non, encore mieux ! Si j'avais ce pouvoir, qui sait combien de trésors je pourrais avoir !

\- Ooooh, mais c'est plutôt grave ce que vous m'annoncez là, Sengoku-san !

Une voix presque enjouée m'extirpa de mes pensées. Je me penchai légèrement pour voir l'interlocuteur de l'Amiral en chef... Merde.

Borsalino, dit Kizaru, l'un des trois Amiraux de la Marine. Il était aussi du voyage, apparemment.

\- En effet. C'est pourquoi je vous demanderai d'être extrêmement vigilant, répondit-il d'un ton grave.

\- Hmmm, c'est encore une tâche ennuyeuse, hein ?

\- Non, il s'agit d'une mission capitale ! De... commença Sengoku, avant de s'interrompre.

Il soupira.

\- Vous êtes décidément incorrigible, termina son supérieur avec un léger froncement de sourcils, avant de repartir vers une direction opposée.

Ok. Si je me fais attraper par Kizaru, j'allais finir en steak à la vitesse de la lumière. (Sans mauvais jeu de mots.)

Au moment où les marines ouvraient l'accès au bateau, Kizaru emboîta le pas à deux soldats avant de fermer la marche. J'avais peu de temps pour embarquer. Je me précipitai vers la planche qui servait à embarquer (je ne sais pas comment ça s'appelle, pardonnez-moi), puis sautai de justesse sur le pont...

Face à un marine.

\- Hé ! Toi, là ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici !

\- Meeeeeerde, laissai-je échapper avant de courir le plus loin possible de lui.

\- Oi ! Reviens ici ! m'ordonna-t-il en tirant en l'air.

Je me mis à courir jusqu'à l'autre bout du pont, j'enjambai quelques tonneaux, bousculai deux autres marines qui me courent maintenant après, manquai trébucher à plusieurs reprises et vis une porte entrouverte.

Il ne me fallut que quelques fractions de secondes avant de me diriger vers celle-ci et la rabattre en pleine face sur les marines. Le gros coup de bol. Je profitai pour m'engouffrer dans cette salle.

C'était un bureau simple, où seuls un papier peint basique et des tableaux impersonnels servaient de décoration. Un lit, des chaises en bois et une table assortie où quelques livres et notes étaient posés ; tels étaient le mobilier de cette pièce. Cela devait être la cabine du vice-amiral de ce bateau.

Au fond de cette pièce se dessinait le contour d'une porte. Je me plaquai contre le mur adjacent, le cœur battant.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Cela risquerait de fâcher notre cher Sengoku-san, n'est-ce pas, Mozu-san ?

Cette voix... Kizaru. Alors sa cabine est à côté... A moins que cette pièce appartienne à sa cabine, qui devait dans ce cas être assez spacieuse. C'était probable, au vu de son statut d'amiral.

\- C'est en effet un problème s'il lui arrivait quelque chose... répondit le dénommé Mozu d'une voix grave.

"Lui"... Il parlait sûrement du fruit de l'eau.

\- Vous êtes un vice-amiral, après tout, Mozu-san, tout se passera bien !

\- Merci, murmura le vice-amiral.

\- Mais bon... Cette invitation promet d'être assez intéressante, Mozu-san !

Une invitation ? Alors ils se rendent à un rendez-vous ? Serait-ce la rencontre avec un membre important du Gouvernement Mondial qui s'occuperait du fruit ? Si c'était ça, il fallait absolument que je mette la main sur ce fruit.

Kizaru fut interrompu par la sonnerie d'un Den Den Mushi (= _escargophone que j'aimerais trop avoir_).

\- Oh ? Moshi moshi ? (= _Allô ?_)... Hmm, moshi moshi ?

\- N'est-ce pas l'autre Den Den Mushi qui sonne, Amiral Kizaru-san ?

\- Ooh, peut-être bien... Vous êtes très perspicace, Mozu-san ! ... Hmm, moshi moshi ? ... Ooh, Sentoumaru-kun ! Comment vas-tu ?

[_NDA : Non, ce Mozu n'existe pas dans One Piece, c'est juste que j'ai aucun nom de vice-amiral à l'esprit. Honte à moi. é_è_]

J'entendis les pas de Kizaru, talonnés par ceux de Mozu, s'éloigner pour sortir de la cabine par une autre porte. Ouf. Pendant un instant, j'avais cru qu'ils allaient emprunter cette porte pour sortir de la cabine.

Bon. Si c'était bien la cabine de Kizaru, le fruit se trouvait forcément là.

Je n'entendais plus rien. Après quelques minutes, je me décidai à ouvrir cette porte, jusqu'à ce que je me trouve face au vice-amiral.

Un homme costaud, du haut de ses 1.90 m, me toisa avec étonnement. Sa carrure et sa barbe brune ajoutaient à son air féroce, ainsi que ses yeux noirs qui transperçaient mon âme.

\- Qui est-tu ? Et que fais-tu dans ma cabine ?! s'écria-t-il d'un ton sec.

\- Euh... Je... hésitai-je.

Ah d'accord. J'étais dans la mauvaise cabine, grillée par un vice-amiral à la carrure de bodybuilder, et pour couronner le tout, aucun fruit en vue.

On appelle ça un fail, je crois.

\- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! criai-je en courant comme une folle sur le pont, pendant que tous les marines me repéraient en quelques secondes.

Je cherchais encore une fois, tout en courant, une issue de secours. Je me précipitai vers la première porte qui se trouvait devant moi avant d'atterrir... Dans la buanderie.

Bon au moins, je ne risque pas de me faire attraper ic-

\- Elle est entrée dans la buanderie ! cria un marine.

\- Merde ! lâchai-je en prenant l'autre porte.

Elle menait à une espèce de mess, mais qui était encore vide, vu qu'il n'était pas encore l'heure de manger.

\- Elle est là !

\- Attrapez-la !

Non, non, non, je suis pas là, je suis pas là !

Après avoir couru dans toutes les pièces possibles, talonnée de près par vingt marines ainsi que le vice-amiral barbu, j'empruntai hâtivement les escaliers pour descendre jusqu'à la cale. De là, je me cachai dans un coffre qui contenait des uniformes et d'autres objets divers. Je le vidai, m'engouffrai dans celui-ci et pris quelques uniformes pour me recouvrir, avant de refermer le coffre avec difficulté.

Les marines se bousculaient pour entrer dans la cale et en firent plusieurs fois le tour. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Si on me voyait ici... Je ne voulais pas finir à Impel Down. A cette pensée, un frisson me parcourut l'échine.

Un soldat s'approcha dangereusement de mon coffre. Pars, pars d'ici, il n'y a rien dedans !

Il l'ouvrit. Ma respiration se coupa net.

Il scruta son contenu et, jugeant qu'il n'y avait rien qui ressemblait à une clandestine, le referma.

\- Il n'y a rien dans ce coffre, chef.

\- Alors cherche ailleurs ! cria Mozu, ce qui m'a fait sursauter. Je m'imaginais parfaitement sauter au plafond.

Après des recherches frénétiques, une demi-douzaine de marines firent leurs rapports chacun leur tour, disant que la clandestine ne se trouvait pas ici.

\- Cherchez sur le pont, dans les cabines et dans les autres pièces ! se résigna le barbu, visiblement vexé.

Mon rythme cardiaque descendait petit à petit, au fur et à mesure que les marines quittaient cette pièce. Je recommençais à respirer.

Après cinq minutes de "on sait jamais, y'a peut-être encore quelqu'un", je sortis enfin du coffre maladroitement. Je me mis à regarder ce cher coffre à qui j'en devais une, et une idée germa.

Les uniformes. Mais oui...

Je me mis à fouiller dans le tas pour trouver un ensemble à ma taille. Il n'en restait qu'un. Quelle chance...

J'enfilai le T-Shirt blanc aux rais bleus, un pantalon un peu large, des chaussures marron et une casquette enfoncée jusqu'aux yeux sous laquelle j'avais rangé mes cheveux noirs.

Bien. Maintenant, direction la cabine de Kizaru.

Avec un peu de chance, il avait quitté sa cabine avec tout le bordel que j'avais malencontreusement provoqué.

Je montai donc discrètement les marches et entrai dans la cuisine. Je commençai à essayer d'ouvrir toutes les portes possibles.

Des toilettes, un garde-manger, une buanderie (mais qu'est-ce que ça fout dans une cuisine ?), encore un garde-manger, une espèce de salon et enfin... un garde manger. Sérieux, y'a combien d'armées à nourrir ici ?

En me dirigeant vers le "salon", quoique plutôt exigu, j'entrai ensuite dans la seule autre porte possible, qui était un couloir. Après cela, je recommençai la technique du "j'ouvre toutes les portes au lieu de réfléchir" et j'étais entré...

Dans la cabine de Kizaru.

Comment je le sais ?

Parce que la personne qui était assise dans un fauteuil, penchée sur une table où trônait un fruit du démon...

C'était Kizaru.

Et le suspense ne servait strictement à rien, vu que tout le monde avait déjà deviné.

Le fruit. Mon attention s'était tellement focalisé sur le _Mizu Mizu no Mi_, que je cherchais pendant si longtemps que je faisais même pas attention à ce que me disait l'Amiral.

Je sais que j'allais sûrement mourir, mais je me précipitai tout de même vers le fruit, le saisis, et courus tête baissée vers le coffre béni qui se trouvait au fond de la cale.

Je jetai un dernier coup d'oeil à Kizaru, qui avait sûrement déjà tenté une riposte. Mais... il n'avait eu aucune réaction.

Attends... Aucune réaction ?

Face au vol du_ Mizu Mizu no Mi_ ?

C'est quoi ce délire ? Mon uniforme fonctionnait donc si bien ?

Mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de me déplacer aussi vite que mes jambes le pouvaient jusqu'à cette cale. Je courus désespérément à travers le couloir, le petit salon, la cuisine et enfin les escaliers. Je bousculai au passage deux marines en m'excusant, mais mon uniforme les forçaient à penser que j'étais seulement pressée d'aller aux toilettes ou un truc du genre.

A côté du coffre, je m'affalai contre le mur, à bout de souffle. J'avais réussi.

* * *

Le dos contre le mur, je continuais à contempler le fruit divin. Cette chance d'être là, toujours vivante, était peut-être un signe du destin, qui sait ?

Sans plus attendre, je l'épluchai et en croquai un morceau. Purée, qu'est-ce que c'est dégueulasse.

En grimaçant, je finis de manger avec peine le fruit et j'attendais patiemment qu'un quelconque effet se produise.

Rien.

Comment ça, rien ?

Je fixai mes mains et, troublée, je mimais une attaque avec ma main droite vers une caisse.

Pas d'eau. J'avais juste l'air d'une abrutie.

Je pris le trognon du fruit, la peau et mon livre qui détaillait les caractéristiques de chaque fruit du démon. Je tournai les pages frénétiquement jusqu'à arriver au _Mizu Mizu no Mi_.

Oh non, c'est pas vrai... Ce fruit...

Je me mis à fixer la peau de mon fruit. Je n'avais fait attention qu'à la couleur. Mais la forme était complètement différente.

Désespérée, je me mis à fixer machinalement la caisse que je visais plus tôt. Une forme ronde dépassait de celle-ci. Avec curiosité, j'avançai avec précipitation vers cette caisse, qui contenait...

Des fruits.

Exactement les mêmes que celui que j'avais mangé.

* * *

L'Amiral Kizaru était attendu à l'Archipel Sabaody. Après ce voyage épuisant, il s'interrogeait encore sur cette fille marine qui lui avait volé son goûter. Bah, ça n'avait que peu d'importance, par rapport à la raison de son déplacement.

Il entra dans un jardin japonais, qui était loin d'être dénué de charme. Ses fontaines, les gazouillis des oiseaux et les petites rivières ajoutaient un côté relaxant qui plaisait à l'Amiral. Une demeure au style oriental et traditionnel complétait le tableau.

Kizaru, après atteint le seuil, fut accueilli par son neveu.

\- Ah, t'es enfin là !

\- Oooh, Sentoumaru-kun ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- T'en a mis du temps, on t'attendait pour le thé ! répondit Sentoumaru. Tu réponds presque jamais quand on t'appelle...

\- Oh, si ce n'est pas ce cher Borsalino ! le coupa une voix.

Cette voix provenait d'une grand-mère de petite de taille. Elle avait l'air pétillante et pleine de vie. Elle était vêtue d'un tablier orné de fleurs de cerisiers, théière à la main.

\- Oooh, Baba-san ! l'accueillit Borsalino. Comment allez-vous ? Mieux ?

\- Bien mieux, bien mieux ! répondit-elle, enjouée. Cette méchante grippe ne peut rien contre moi, vous savez ! Venez, venez prendre un petit thé ! Un peu de saké ?

\- Avec grand plaisir, Baba-san ! accepta l'Amiral.

\- Alors, cette mission ? le questionna Sentoumaru, un verre de thé vert à la main.

\- Oh, ça ! se rappela Borsalino. Sengoku-san s'inquiète tellement pour vous, Baba-san ! Il qualifiait même ma visite chez vous de "mission capitale" !

\- Ha ha ! s'esclaffa celle-ci. Ça m'étonne pas de lui ! Mon fils a toujours été trop inquiet...

\- C'était pas une histoire avec le_ Mizu Mizu no Mi_ ? l'interrogea Sentoumaru.

\- Ça ? Juste une rumeur inventée par un pirate d'un petit équipage de voleurs ! ... Ooh, serait-ce des gâteaux que je vois là ? Je peux ? demanda Borsalino.

\- Et j'peux avoir du saké ? continua Sentoumaru.

\- Mais allez-y, servez-vous ! s'exclama Baba.

Et ce fut sur ces mots que la joyeuse compagnie dégustaient leur thé en discutant de tout et de rien.

* * *

_Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé mon petit OS ! Je dois avouer que j'avais un peu peur d'en faire un, mais s'il vous a plu, j'en ferais un peu plus souvent ! ^^_


End file.
